requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
North Innsmouth
Domains Ramsay ATTITUDE: Simmering. Mental +0, Physical -2, Social -2. TRAITS: Access -3, Safety -1, Information -4, Ignorance +3, Prestige -1, Stability -1, FP 2. Ramsay is difficult to access, but much less so than it used to be; the renewed mining interests in the area have established more roads. There's very little crime out here, but accidents are not uncommon. There are no informational resources to speak of here, and it's very much isolated. Gunshots are common enough not to be cause for concern even if someone does happen to hear them. No one's particularly proud to call Ramsay home. This is a place for work, not for home. A fight here might go unnoticed or get cheered on - and the tension between the mining concerns and the environmental lobbyists are making conflict increasingly frequent. There's plenty of space out here, but securable havens are very difficult to find, and the place is almost deserted after 6pm. The Smuggler's Tunnels save the fields here from being completely barren. Verwood ATTITUDE: Drowsy. Mental +1, Physical -1, Social +1. TRAITS: Access +2, Safety +2, Information +1, Ignorance -2, Prestige +2, Stability +2, FP 3. This peaceful and accessible neighborhood is located not far out of the downtown area. Streets are wide and straight, though usually buckled by tree roots or other, less discernible causes. Once shaded by stately elms, these trees now show advanced stages of Dutch elm disease, their foliage twisted and brown. The streets are sporadically lined with low-power incandescent streetlights. There are few local informational resources, but the wide-open parks encourage a clear view and people tend to keep an eye out for their neighbors. Some of the finest residences in Innsmouth can be found here, sprawling the entire width of a block, their high roofs, cupolas, and railed widow's walks providing clear views of the once all-important harbor. The mansions are now in decay, many abandoned, their finely terraced lawns and gardens running wild from years of neglect. There are hopeful plans to refurbish the old mansions and revitalize this neighborhood over the next few years, and while many of the mansions are uninhabited, those who remain have not given up. Oldtown ATTITUDE: Calm. Mental +0, Physical +0, Social +0. TRAITS: Access +2, Safety -2, Information +2, Ignorance +1, Prestige +0, Stability +1, FP 5. The area has been going downhill for years now. Most of the buildings here are weathered, sooty brick, and almost all the shops have been abandoned. Only the jail, the town meeting hall, and a couple of churches are still in active use. There are nascent signs of revitalization, though, with the remaining residents and businesspeople banding together to survive. Buses stop in the area, but the wise avoid getting out at said stops. The streets are well used and well maintained, but streetlights are only operational in the area immediately surrounding the Hermetic Order. This is a good place to hear the word on the street, but a fear-numbed populace has been conditioned to pay no heed to anything that doesn't directly concern them. Category:Innsmouth Category:Ramsay Category:Verwood Category:Oldtown Category:Domain traits Category:North Innsmouth